


The Sound of Silence

by kettlepillow



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: James and Thomas kissed in the dining room.The question is, will that kiss force them apart or closer than ever?





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lena_221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_221b/gifts).



> This little story is dedicated to lena221b who introduced me to the love story that is Black Sails.

‘You kissed me.’

The silence had stretched in the salon like the ropes down at the harbour. Endless. Only interrupted by the crackling fire and creaking leather boots.

‘And you kissed me.’ 

Thomas Hamilton sat by the fire place and watched his friend with concern. James. The upright fighter of a man, who had stood up for him, facing his father boldly. He looked out the window into the night. Trying to calm his own heartbeat.  
‘You didn’t have to send Miranda to her cousin’s place. Not because of me.’ Said James sternly.

‘I figured since you were white as a pot of chalk we needed some time to discuss this matter. Without her constant interference and worry, that is. ’

‘There is nothing to discuss.’ The Lieutenant turned around.  
Eyes wide and slightly flushed due to the heat that had gathered in the room during their silent sitting.

‘James…’  
How was it possible for a man to make him feel so vulnerable? Just by saying his name. Just by merely existing and looking right into his burdened soul.

James stepped closer to his friend. Cautious. 

‘I apologize for everything that happened tonight.’ He looked into the flames. ‘I am sorry for making your father my enemy in such a blunt manner. I hope you will forgive me my open display of … illegal affection in the presence of your wife.’

Thomas fought his tears.  
‘I accept your apology.’ His voice sounded thin.

♠

 

James couldn’t sleep.  
They had parted in bitter silence. Yet Thomas had insisted that he’d stay in the guest corridor instead of riding through the night like the headless chicken he was without doubt.  
The moon lit a piece of linen. He had spent so many nights under this roof by now that the smell of the Hamilton’s’ laundry was as familiar as all their habits. The good and the bad.

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, there was a sound by the door.

The Lieutenant lay perfectly still. Not father death himself could’ve made him light a candle. His body was without strength- like his will. 

Footsteps and the soft light of a lighter. Someone stepped close and lifted his blanket. The light was blown out and all of James’ senses focussed on the so familiar perfume of tobacco and rose water and musk. The scent gave him away.

Thomas crawled into bed beside him. No words had to be uttered. James fought the urge to move and pretended to be asleep instead.

 

Suddenly there were lips on his throat and hands around his waist. He stirred involuntarily at the soft voice that whispered into his hair only seconds later.

‘Closer. Please.’  
Thomas said it with a quiet whimper.

James didn’t think before he turned around in a swift motion and shoved the other man’s night gown up over his hips. In this moment, it was to both their advantage that James slept naked.  
He pushed himself up and was thankful for the black night surrounding them. His teary eyes and a body shaking with frustration and want didn’t seem too appealing.

He found a heaving chest, strained stomach muscles and between thighs as shaky as his own, a leaking cock. James’ attempt to hold it firmly were too weak and desperate.  
Thomas hips thrust hard at the touch of his lover’s rough hand. Another whimper followed before James was on top of him. One hand on Thomas’ chest, the other at the root of his cock.

Their heavy breathing fell in sync. James was sniffling like he cried and Thomas tried to reach for him. But both his hands were smacked away in a second as the other man sank down on his shaft.

The feeling was blurring everything else. 

He sunk in to the root with raw, pulsing desire.  
James pushed out noises of discomfort and pain that had his lover blush with embarrassment. But it was not in his power to stop. Even as James was fully seated, shaking thighs to both sides of Thomas, he could just lay there and allow the sensations to flood his body.

‘No one has ever been closer to me.’ Came the baritone of the Lieutenant. Low and still rough from pain.

A rush of joy and desire made Thomas’ penis twitch.  
Both men groaned in their own agony. 

‘I want.’ Thomas struggled. ‘I want to-‘

The kiss hit him like a punch in the face. As rough as the rest of it. James flipped them over with what seemed like no effort.  
Now James’ hard body was under Thomas like the planks of a living, breathing ship.  
Their connection as deep as before, Thomas saw a pair of dark eyes glistering in the faint light for the first time.  
He started moving. Hesitant. Until two hands tightened around his wrists and the eyes closed, before James wrapped himself tighter around the other man. Like a physical plea.

Thomas' sound of disbelief was drowned in a string of mewling hisses as James moved himself fast on the dick between his thighs. Like a needy, virginal maiden. Fast, with both hands steadily wrapping around his lover’s neck.  
Hot breath made the sweat roll down Thomas’ back. His body awoke from shock and he finally met each thrust with determination.  
James’ praise was right at his ear. Mixed with tears and sweat. Like all his efforts had come to this moment. Utterly shameless at last.  
The wet sound of their coupling was their applause. 

The faster the pace the tighter the Lieutenant’s channel, like he was holding on for dear life.  
Thomas was reduced to the want to leave his semen deep in his lover. No more polite, shy tenderness. Just a rut. He wanted to make him his. His maiden, his man. A reminder of his intentions. That he had kissed and then bedded this beautiful creature. Tamed him and made his want clear by making him feel his cock grow even more in his grasping passage.

James could feel Thomas’ climax built up and locked him in place with his legs slung around his back.

‘What do you usually say now?’ gasped James, holding the stuttering hips in place with strong hands. ‘That you’re about to come? That you’re about to fulfil your duty? That…’ he bent as much as possible to reach the ear. ‘That you’re about to fill my bosom with your seed?’

Thomas came with a groaned curse and curled his fingers in the long ginger hair.  
James had spent himself on his abdomen and sheets. 

Utter bliss.  
Both men stayed perfectly still until Thomas’ cock gave way for his essence to pool beneath James.

 

‘I feel no shame.’ Thomas kissed the Lieutenant again like he had after dinner. This time, James didn’t either.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are cookies, comments are cake ^-^


End file.
